A Great Perhaps
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: "I would like to show you that real life is very much like your books. A happy ending is possible. Not every story is a sad story. Love at first sight isn't quixotic. It's very much true... A happily ever after isn't guaranteed, but it's possible." Rated T because of language. Oneshot. Levi x Cath.


*THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RAINBOW ROWELL'S NOVEL _FANGIRL_. THE FANFIC IN THE BEGINNING THAT CATH IS RECITING IS FROM THE BOOK.*

'"He lost his mother," Simon thought, "and he got me instead." In a hiccup of tenderness or perhaps pity, Simon reached for Baz's hand, fully expecting Baz to yank his arm from its socket..."'

Reagan cut her off with a groan. "This is so fucking gay," she complained. Cath read on.

"'But Baz's hand was cold and limp. When Simon looked closer, he realized that the other boy was aslee-"

Again, Cath was interrupted by the staccato thump of wood. She rolled out of bed and dragged her feet towards the door.

She heard Reagan give an exasperated sigh. "Thank god," she exhaled. "I thought it would never end."

Cath rolled her eyes and jiggled the door handle open.

It was like looking up at a more handsome version of Cheshire the Cat. His toothy-smile stretched across his face, nearly touching his ears. The corners of eyes wrinkled, causing his eyes to sparkle, and dimples formed on his cheeks. She could see subtle pieces of meat stuck in his teeth; he was as beautiful as ever.

"Cather," Levi said, and managed to smirk more. He was leaning, his long legs crossed, covered in faded blue jeans. His arm carried his weight against the door frame, his torso and arms up to his elbow covered in a light-red flannel polo. In his hand was a square brown paper bag.

"Levi," Cath gave him a cheeky smile, and Reagan pushed pass them, muttering something like, "use protection..."

Levi also pushed Cath, but instead of out the door he pushed her in, dropping the bag next to Cath's bed. He gently pushed her against the wall and fit his mouth into hers. Even before their lips touched, Cath's mouth was already open.

His mouth tasted like bitter cigarette, like smoked wood. It was mixed in with a coffee mocha taste. Cath hoped that Levi would make her some coffee that tasted like his mouth.

She felt Levi's mouth grin as he lifted her shirt a bit. She was wearing her, KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON shirt. His finger traced her right hip, sending electric shocks through her nerves and up her brain, making her dizzy. She shivered. Levi's other hand was playing with her hair, twisting it around his index finger.

Cath's mouth was busy kissing and lightly biting his neck and jaw; her hands roamed his nape and muscled back covered by his shirt. God, how she wanted to rip that shirt off.

Levi brought Cath's mouth up to his; Cath's nose bumped into his, so Levi turned his head sideways, which caused Cath's glasses to scrape his eyebrow a bit.

Levi pulled back and took a deep breath. Cath followed, giving him a lopsided smile. She traced the eyebrow her glasses hit.

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing. In response, Levi rubbed his nose against hers and took her hand. He picked up the bag and spun her onto the bed and scooted next to her. Cath giggled.

"I brought you," Levi took something out of the bag, "a book."

Cath raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What's it called?"

Levi's cheek pulled at the side of his lip. "A Great Perhaps."

"Who's it by?"

"Only the most greatest author of all time!"

Cath took the book and looked for the author. She found it and read, "Levi Stewart." Her eyes flicked up to Levi, confused but awed.

Levi blushed. "Yeah..."

"You made me a book? Why?" Cath took his hands and kissed them softly.

"I'll read the book. Then you'll know why..."

Cath nodded and turned her attention towards the book. It was a hardcover book. The spine, in careful silver sharpie, read, "A GREAT PERHAPS." It was thing, probably only six to ten pages long. On the cover, it also said this with Levi's name hovering above it. The whole book was colored silver and blue, laminated. On the cover, under the title, Levi had cut out a picture of Cath and himself and glued it there.

Cath smiled and imagined Levi cutting these out. Adorable. She ran her fingers along the picture and kissed it.

Levi wrinkled his nose. "Don't do that, you'll get smudges all over the cover!"

Cath breathily chuckled and handed the book to him; Levi cracked open the spine. He opened his mouth, then stopped.

Cath frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Levi shook his head, then smiled sheepishly. He handed her the book and bumped his knee against her leg. "Can you read it...?"

Cath rolled her eyes, still grinning. Levi's ineptitude even to read the shortest book was something Cath had to explore, but nevertheless, she took the book and cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time...really?" Cath raised an eyebrow at Levi, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Just read," Levi ran his index finger along Cath's arm. She cleared her throat.

_"'Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. The princess didn't have a name because the author of this amazing book was too lazy to_.'"

On the page, there was a picture of Cath with a lavender flowing dress glued on her. She was in a window on the highest tower of a dark blue brick castle. Cath chuckled.

_"'The beautiful princess had long chocolate brown hair that always smelled of cinnamon. Her skin was smooth and soft, and her eyes shined like the sun. They were not really any color; like the Aphrodite's eyes, the mythological goddess of love, her eye color seemed to change. Her eyes rotated from an earthy brown, a deep sea blue, a leaf green, and a stormy gray. Her eyes were enchanting. _

_But the princess covered her beauty. She hid behind glasses with centimeter thick lenses. She tied up her long hair and went to the stables daily to get rid of her cinnamon smell. She built a wall between herself and the kingdom. The only other places she went besides the castle kitchen were the places she read in books. She traveled to magical places where wizards waved wands and vampires fell in love with humans. She chose a reclusive life, sardonic to everyone, even her family. _

_One faithful day, a knight came. Like the princess, this knight had no name because of the amazing author, so we'll just call him the knight. The knight fell in love with the princess at first sight, even though the princess his behind her glasses, tied up hair, and stable smell. That night, the knight visited the princess in her chambers. _

_The princess was reading when she heard a knock at the door. She put down her book about dragon slaying and cracked the door open, enough to see who it was. _

_The princess had hoped it was food from White Castle that she had ordered. But it was just some stranger. The stranger bowed, his hair swooping in front of his eyes_.

_"Why hello there m'lady," the knight greeted. He slowly reached for the princess' hand and kissed it.'"_

Levi took Cath's hand from the book and kissed it. She giggled.

_"'The princess marveled at the knight. He was wearing a leather jacket that wafted with a fire wood aroma. His hair was floppy in the front; the torches in the hall illuminated his face so that the shadows on his cheek danced. But what popped to the princess was his eyebrows. They were much darker than his golden hair. _

_''Hello..." the princess was confused. Why was this knight here? Where were her White Castle burgers?_

_"As if the knight had read the princess's mind, he said, "You are probably wondering why I am here." The knight reached into his leather coat and took out a roll of paper and kneeled._

_"Dearest princess," the knight grinned, "Would you, perhaps, like to go with me on a quest? On a quest to find where wizards wave their wands, where vampires fall in love with humans, where anything, even flying, is possible as long as you have somebody?"_

_"The princess rolled her eyes. Like she would go on a journey with some knight off the streets. He could rape her, kidnap her, take her money, or even murder her. How could she just trust a random stranger?__ "That, dear knight, is a great perhaps." The princess patted the door frame. "But why?"_

_"The knight gave the princess a sad smile. He lowered his voice to a whisper."I would like to show you that real life is very much like your books. A happy ending is possible. Not every story is a sad story. Love at first sight isn't quixotic. It's very much true. Maybe not all strangers are safe to trust, but there are some people out there that are trustful. Not everyone is going to murder you. A happily ever after isn't guaranteed, but it's possible."_

_"The princess stared into the knights eyes; they twinkled with something the princess didn't recognized, but it lit up the knight's face. Indents formed on his cheeks and his eyebrows pulled up. _

_"Gingerly, the knight held out his hand._

_"The princess smirked. It was wonder, wonder that she saw in his eyes._

_"And love._

_"The princess blushed and shakily placed her small hand in the knight's."'_

Cath flipped to the last page. There was a small pouch. Under it was the ending.

_"'And the knight brought the princess on the journey. He showed her that __real life was very much like her books. A happy ending was possible. Not every story was a sad story. Love at first sight wasn't quixotic. It's very much true. Maybe not all strangers were safe to trust, but there were some people out there that were trustful. Not everyone was a murderer. A happily ever after wasn't guaranteed, but it was possible._

_"'And the knight and the princess lived."'_

When Cath finished, she turned to Levi. He smirked against her cheek and pointed at the pouch.

"Open it," he whispered. Cath nodded and snapped the pouch open. In it was two strips of perfect paper, crease free.

On one it said Levi Stewart in capital letters. Under it, it said, also in all caps: ORIGIN: NEBRASKA. DESTINATION: NEW YORK.

Levi was going to New York, which was halfway across the country.

_How could he leave me here?_ Cath thought, her eyes swimming in tears. Her throat tightened and her breaths became short. _Why is he going to New York?_

Suddenly, Levi handed her the other ticket. This time, it said, Cather Avery, all in large capital letters. Under it, it said, also in caps: ORIGIN: NEBRASKA. DESTINATION: NEW YORK.

And Cath's face broke open and time stopped. Only Levi moved, his smile was contagious.

Only Levi and his smile had this ability. His white teeth could shatter anger and sadness. His smile stopped time. Like an ocean view, he made you stop and stare at him, just to appreciate the sight of him.

And Levi laughed. "I can show you the world," Levi sang, breaking into giggles. Cath laughed, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled. "Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?"

Levi sang her the whole song, and by the end Cath was jumping. She was going to New York with Levi-her Levi.

"Why?" Cath asked as she climbed into Levi's lap like a sleepy child. Her knees bounced against his hips.

"Because," Levi blushed and smiled. "I want to go somewhere with you. I want to be your knight and take you to great places. I want to open doors for you."

Cath shed a tear and placed her head between Levi's chin and his shoulder. She smiled, still tearing. Levi looked down at Cath. She looked like a rainbow when it was still raining.

"Random thought," Levi whispered against Cath's cheek. She could feel his Adam's apple bob up and down as he talked. "Since my last name is Stewart does that mean I'm somehow related to Kristen Stewart? K-Stew? Do you think we look alike?"

Cath lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid," Cath giggled before attacking Levi's smirking lips and tackling him onto the bed.


End file.
